Out of the darkness
by Jadelyne Scarlett
Summary: Cuando el mundo comienza a ser invadido por seres de otra dimensión, Sakura debe ser capaz de afrontar que ha sido elegida por el líder supremo de aquella especie. Ahora, amenazada. Debe tomar una decisión para ayudar a todos los demás.
1. Chapter 1

**~[Fuera de la oscuridad]~**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Sakura**

La ciudad era un completo caos debido a los experimentos que el gobierno hacia a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí. Y aunque la gente ya habia comenzado a hablar de las extrañas cosas que pasaban, nada era certero. Se habia declarado toque de queda y mi madre era demasiado estricta a ello puesto que nuestra zona residencial estaba en los limites de la ciudad.

Sin embargo, para mi, todo aquello eran temas sin importancia.

Abrí la ventana de mi habitación y baje con cuidado para que mis padres, quienes estaban cenando, no me escucharan salir. Hinata me esperaba abajo. Habíamos quedado hace 20 minutos en ir a el supermercado mas cercano a comprar algunas golosinas y tener una pijamada secreta en casa de Hinata.

-Venga Sakura, no tengo toda la noche. - Susurro Hinata ente gritando y hablando bajo. Sonrei al dejarme caer y ponerme de pie rapidamente. Aquello era una costumbre debido a mi habilidad en gimnasia.

-¿Sera cierto todo ese alboroto?.-

-¿Cual?, Porque en esta ciudad siempre pasan cosas extrañas.- Dijo Hinata ironicamente.

Subimos a su auto y aparco en el estacionamiento que estaba en el supermercado a unas cuantas calles mas adelante. Bajamos del coche y entramos, en seguida corri hacia el aparador de chocolates, Hinata habia ido a buscar refrescos y frituras. El sonido de la entrada del supermercado sonó en el momento en que me gire para recoger un chocolate que se habia resbalado de mis manos.

Un golpe sordo se escucho y levante la mirada. Un extraño tipo vestido de conejo había entrado a la tienda.

Hinata llamo mi atención escondida tras los estantes de productos de limpieza y su mirada se encontró aterrada, me señalo un punto en especifico y pude ver al cajero estampado contra la pared, muerto.

Contuve un grito y preste atención al hombre que vestía extraño. Corrió y busco por varias áreas de la tienda, tomando comida y diferentes articulos. Hinata se puso de pie y me señalo la entrada del supermercado, debiamos correr mientras aquel hombre estaba preocupado por todo lo que llevaba en sus manos afelpadas. Ambas nos pusimos de pie lentamente.

Una mirada de horror asomo mis ojos al escuchar el crujido de la bolsa de frituras al resbalar de las manos de Hinata y gire rapidamente para observar que aquel conejo ya la observaba. En un abrir y cerrar los ojos, el cuerpo de Hinata habia salido de manera estrepitosa rompiendo los cristales de la entrada. Aquel conejo ni siquiera la había tocado.

Las sirenas comenzaron a sonar afuera y comenze a correr para ver a mi mejor amiga. Respiraba con dificultad.

-No pensé que hubiese humanas como tu.- Hablo aquel hombre a través de la cabeza de conejo que cubría su rostro con un acento extraño y rasposo.

Voltee de manera violenta hacia atrás y cubrí a Hinata con mi cuerpo, no podía dejarla ahi a manos de aquel extraño, que sin tocar, habia lastimado a mi mejor amiga.

-¿Humanas?... ¡Por favor, no le hagas mas daño, no la lastimes!- La extraña cabeza de conejo se ladeo, como si me observara curioso a través de aquel disfraz. Senti como si el aire escapara de mis pulmones.

Un auto de policía llego de manera violenta y atropello a el tipo vestido de conejo. Trate de recuperar el aliento y cargue a Hinata con dificultad mientras corria al auto. En cuanto entre arranque el auto y huí hacia el hospital. Observe el espejo y vi a aquel hombre ponerse de pie como si nada. Los policías le apuntaron con sus armas y pude ver, a traves del espejo retrovisor, que se despedia de mi.

Un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo y regrese mi vista al camino.

¿Que mierda acababa de suceder?

Mi cabeza era un desastre, mis manos sudaban y mi respiración era pesada. Apreté las manos sobre mis rodillas. Habia una horrible inquietud en mi pecho, y habia aparecido al ver a ese conejo despedirse. Levante la mirada al escuchar los gritos de la madre de Hinata en el pasillo, llego corriendo hacia mi y me abrazo.

-Sakura, dime que mi hija esta bien...

-Tranquila, los doctores mencionaron que estará bien, solo debe reposar.

-Mi pobre niña... ¿Que paso?- La voz angustiada de la mama de Hinata me oprimió el pecho.

-No lo se, todo fue tan extraño. Ese enorme conejo ni siquiera nos toco y en un momento Hinata salio disparada atravesando las puertas de la entrada del supermercado. la policía llego y detrás de ellos llegaron mas hombres en carros del gobierno.

* * *

-¿Recuerda exactamente que fue lo que sucedió?- Pregunto un hombre vestido formalmente de negro, asentí y trate de ver sus ojos a través de aquellas gafas oscuras.

Después de haber hablado con la mama de Hinata unos hombres de negro habían llegado directamente para hablar conmigo. Y ahora estaba siendo interrogada.

-¿Podría describirnos la situación? -

-Yo y mi amiga habíamos salido a escondidas de casa para comprar golosinas y algo de comida para pasar la noche en una pijamada, entramos y tomamos algunas cosas, luego entro este hombre, vestido de conejo, yo me agache a levantar un dulce que se me habia resbalado y en cuanto volvi la vista el cajero estaba muerto, incrustado en la pared. Nosotras tratamos de huir pero ataco a mi amiga, no podia dejarla sola. -

-¿Por que a usted no la lastimo?

-No lo se con certeza. Dijo algo extraño y me pareció que tenia curiosidad sobre algo, cuando llego el coche de policía y lo arrollo. Pero se levanto. ¡Explíqueme eso! ¿Como es posible algo así?- Puse ambas manos en mi cabeza y me recargue.

Otro hombre vestido de manera pulcramente entro y puso unos archivos sobre la mesa, frente a mi.

-Al parecer la a elegido a usted. Y se encuentra en peligro.- Dijo aquel hombre y abrió la carpeta frente a mi. - Metamorfos. Una raza de otra dimensión, llegaron aquí debido a la perdida de hembras compatibles. Los hemos estado cazando durante meses.

¿Los hemos? ¿Habia mas?

-Metamorfos... ¿Que son? - Pregunte y el hombre me mostró dos archivos mas. Había diferentes fotos y varias de ellas eran demasiado grotescas.

\- Son capaces de adaptar la apariencia de cualquier forma de vida. Aunque, no son compatibles con cualquier especie, han tratado de mezclarse con los humanos. Es difícil distinguirlos. Sus órganos, tejidos y cadena molecular pueden adaptarse tan perfectamente, que incluso con pruebas medicas es imposible detectarlos.

Mis ojos se abrieron con asombro. Aquello era increíble.


	2. Chapter 2

**~[Fuera de la oscuridad]~**

* * *

 _._

 _._

Gracias por sus comentarios, este fanfic salio de mi cabeza debido a la mezcla de unas cuantas canciones recientes, no dormir bien, y estar adaptando la saga de Existence (Sasosaku). Quizá sera algo corto, pero en serio, estará lleno de cosas extrañas.

 _._

 _._

* * *

Capitulo 2

* * *

 **Sakura**

Me acomode mejor en mi cama y abrace la almohada con el rostro de Damon Salvatore impreso en ella. Suspire. Después del interrogatorio los hombres del gobierno me habían traído a casa, mis padres estaban alarmados y el regaño fue tremendo.

¿Me había elegido? ¿A que se referían con eso?

-¡Ah! ¡Joder! -Grite contra la almohada y levante la vista hacia el reloj digital sobre el estante a lado de la cama, 4:47 de la madrugada. Genial, solo dormiría 2 horas y tendría que ir al instituto.

.

.

Aparque mi coche en el estacionamiento y camine hacia la entrada de la escuela. Tranquila Sakura, me repetí a mi misma al observar a un chico de cabello rizado, rebelde y pelirrojo observarme con una sonrisa ladeada recargado en un Golf gti negro. Me sentí intimidada. Su mirada marrón filtraba la luz del sol haciéndolo ver peligroso.

Lo vi ladear su cabeza curioso y ese gesto trajo a mi mente el breve momento de ayer, con el horrible conejo. Apresure el paso y entre. Hoy no podría platicar con Hinata en primer periodo sobre lo odiosa que era la Ciencia para mi, y mas aun que detestaba ese acento británico del Sr. Hoper. En serio necesitaba a Hinata conmigo. Era como mi hermana.

Entre al salón y tome asiento mientras algunos alumnos entraban también. El Sr Hoper entro y me quede de piedra al ver al estudiante tras de el.

-No es cierto...- Susurre.

El chico pelirrojo desvió su mirada del Sr. Hoper hacia mi y camino directo al asiendo libre a mi lado izquierdo. Los vellos de mi piel se erizaron de manera alarmante.

-¿Tu amiga esta bien?. Fui un poco violento.- Murmuro mientras una sonrisa plana aparecía en su rostro.

Y lo reconocí al instante, aquella voz grave y con aquel acento extraño, el había sido quien hirió a Hinata, el horrible conejo. Gire mi rostro hacia el y lo vi poner un dedo sobre sus labios.

.

.

¿No era suficiente con haber sido atacadas por un tipo de alienigena raro ayer? ¡No! Ahora ese extraño tipo me seguía a todas partes. Me sente en la mesa que siempre solía ocupar con Hinata en la cafetería de la escuela y en seguida el pelirrojo se sentó frente a mi. Lo rete con la mirada mientras mordía un pedazo de mi sándwich de jamón y queso. Lo vi darle un trago al jugo de naranja de su bandeja y me regreso la mirada.

-¿Vas a matar a todos aquí también?. - ¿De donde había sacado valor? Claro. Porque ahora podía ver su rostro y solo parecia un bonito chico alto y pelirrojo.

El soltó una carcajada.

-El día de ayer no pude controlarme. Me disculpo, nuestra raza es así cuando tratamos de adaptarnos a un ambiente diferente. Supongo que estas al tanto de lo que soy.-

Asentí con la cabeza.

-No te equivoques, No somos malos, hemos estado mezclándonos con ustedes desde el inicio de su especie, son los mas compatibles con nosotros. Sin embargo, el recibimiento que tuvimos en esta época no fue la mas amistosa y debido a eso tuvimos que defendernos.- Su mirada tenia un toque de disculpa.

Sin embargo eso no hacia que dejara de sentir ese miedo eh incomodidad.

-Aun asi, lastimaste a mi mejor amiga. ¿Porque estas aqui? ¿Porque ayer robaste todas esas cosas?-

-Los humanos son cada vez mas entrometidos. Sin embargo, tu mas que nadie debe saber sobre esto.- Sonrio coquetamente. ¿Como diablos podia ser un alien-lo-que-sea tan sexy?.

Bufe

-Explícame. -

\- Antes que nada, Soy Sasori De Royal Outside. Mi planeta natal es idéntico al tuyo, ya que es parte del multiuniverso espejo, millones de años adelantado, incapaz de enfermar, en pocas palabras. Inmortales. Sin embargo nuestra especie ha avanzado de manera drástica y debido a esto las hembras están casi extintas debido al riesgo que conlleva crear mas de nuestra especie. El cuerpo de nuestras hembras es mas vulnerable que el de las hembras humanas.

-¿Y no pueden tomar forma de hembra y procrear?

-No es tan sencillo, aunque podemos tomar la forma de una hembra, nuestra cadena genética no nos posibilita la reproducción de esa manera. Desde tiempos antiguos de su era, hemos estado preparando a su especie para poder continuar con nuestra cadena genética a través de los milenios.

-Y eso ¿Singifica que...?- Pregunte terminando mi sándwich. Tome un poco de mi jugo y le quite la envoltura a mi chocolate.

-Nos hemos mezclado con los humanos a través del tiempo. Y como notaras, te ha elegido como mi hembra.-

Me atragante al instante.

-Espera...- Trate de regular mi respiración. - Estas diciendo, en pocas palabras, que ¿tendremos sexo solo porque quieres seguir procreando a los de tu especie?.

Una sonrisa torcida abarco sus labios. - Si lo vez de ese modo. Pues si, es correcto.-

-No, definitivamente no. Estas loco. - Una carcajada escapo de su boca.

-Comprendo perfectamente las costumbres humanas. El procedimiento que tienen ustedes para procrear a los de su especie.-

-¿A si?. - Pregunte.

Mi mirada se desvió ligeramente al ver a Sasuke pasar frente a nuestra mesa.

-Si. Y no tengo problema con seguir ese procedimiento. Seras mi pareja por tiempo definido hasta que decida copular contigo. - Dijo tranquilamente. Mi mirada regreso violentamente hacia Sasori y mi rostro se puso rojo de furia.

-Ese humano, no es adecuado para ti. Si es lo que te preocupa. -

-¿Humano? ¿Te refieres a Sasuke?.- El rojo de mi rostro se apago. Pero seguía sintiendo las mejillas calientes.

-El nivel de dopamina en tu sistema se elevo en cuanto ese humano cruzo frente a ti. -

¿Dopa... que? espera.

-¿Puedes saber lo que sucede en mi cuerpo?.-

-El sistema humano es simple, pero el tuyo es diferente al de los demás. El ser híbrida hace que tu sistema sea mas... como el mio. Sin embargo, puedo ver que no haz aprendido lo suficiente para manejarlo.-

¿Híbrida? Bueno. Quizás, siempre he sido un poco diferente a los demás, pero eso no quería decir que era una extraña cosa rara ¿O si?. Me levante y Sasori me siguió, Ambos depositamos la basura en el contenedor y caminamos hacia el siguiente periodo. Si quería evitar que el pelirrojo tras de mi comenzara una masacre, era mejor no hacerlo enfadar.

Deseaba encontrar las respuestas a todo, estaba furiosa y ahora tenia un novio extra... mmm lo que sea. Sin mi consentimiento. Tenia que hablar de esto con Hinata.


End file.
